monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Deuce Gorgon
Deuce Gorgon is the 16-year-old son of Medusa. He has a pet rat with two tails named Perseus, and can turn people to stone with his gaze, albeit temporarily.Deuce Gorgon's Diary, September 1st He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Personality Deuce Gorgon is friendly and outgoing, and very confident, making him one of the most popular monsters around Monster High. He loves sports and is one of the captains of the basketball team. He also loves cooking, but he tries to keep it a secret.Deuce Gorgon's Diary, August 19th He is very loyal to his girlfriend Cleo de Nile and tolerates a lot of her bad behavior with patience and grace. Portrayals In the webisodes and TV specials, Deuce's voice is provided by Yuri Lowenthal. Cam Clarke filled in for part of season 3 until Evan Smith was cast to be the new voice for Deuce. Physical Description Deuce is tall and muscular, with green eyes that can turn people to stone (at least for a few hours) which is why he wears glasses. His scalp hair is actually scaly and green, and on top of his head are a bunch of snakes, forming a mohawk (or a "snake-hawk", as Deuce calls it). He also has green scales on his bicep, though it's unclear if it is part of his skin or an added tattoo. Classic Monster Deuce is the son of the Gorgon Medusa, a figure from classic Greek mythology, and most likely influenced by her portrayal in the 1981 film Clash of the Titans and its 2010 remake of the same name. In the mythological tale, Medusa was transformed into a terrible monster by an angered Athena due to the fact that she and Poseidon, the god of the seas and Athena's constant rival, snuck into her temple for some alone time. Her beautiful hair was turned into snakes, and her face became so terrible to behold that the mere sight of it would turn onlookers to stone. In later versions of the story, Medusa also has two sisters, Stheno and Euryale, who also were changed into monsters. In some versions this was because they tried defending their sister and were caught in the spell, in others because they begged Athena to "make Medusa as beautiful as they once more" while Athena was still very angry. In Clash of the Titans, the warrior Perseus needs to kill the Kraken, so he wants to use Medusa's gaze to turn it to stone. However, that requires killing her. Perseus travels to the Isle of the Dead and kills her guardian, a two-headed dog (the possible inspiration of Deuce's pet rat). Perseus then decapitates Medusa. The 1981 film is famous because it features the stop-motion animation of master Ray Harryhausen. Relationships Family Deuce lives with his mother in "a building from one of those pictures at a Greek restaurant. The kind with the big {C columns and everything."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st In the books his mother's name is shortened to Maddy, so as not to attract unwanted attention. Nothing is known about Deuce's father. Every summer vacation, Deuce and his mother travel to Greece to visit his Aunts Stheno and Euryale, the former of which Deuce often has a cook-off against, which may be where his love of cooking came from.Facebook entry of July 25, 2011 Friends Deuce appears to be friends with Heath Burns in "New Ghoul @ School", and states in his diary that he has an amicable relationship with Clawdeen Wolf's brother Clawd, since they're both on "the team".Deuce Gorgon's Diary, August 19th He makes friends with Jackson Jekyll during a game of pick-up casketball. He appears to be friends with Operetta in "Phantom of the Opry" and in the third wave diaries. Even though Deuce seems to be friends with Heath Burns, he didn't hesitate in turning him into a stone in "New Ghoul @ School". Pet Deuce's pet is a two-tailed rat named Perseus, much to his mother's distaste. In Hiss-teria, we learn that when Deuce was young, he had a pet dragon named Smokey. Deuce was not in control of his powers, and accidentally turned Smokey to stone. Smokey is supposed to change back on the anniversary of the incident, although Deuce isn't sure which one. Romance Deuce is a rather popular boy, whose cool demeanor, sense of humor and social skills easily earn him the attention of the female portion of the student body. Deuce is somewhat oblivious to this though, and himself humble in his romantic endeavors. He fell for Cleo de Nile when she was dating Clawd Wolf, and wouldn't ask her out while she was still attached to another. Word of his interest reached Cleo, whose relationship with Clawd was based on peer pressure, respect, and friendship, but not love. Cleo returned Deuce's interest, which was an additional motivation to Cleo and Clawd's imminent break-up. Deuce and Cleo started dating only a day after the break-upClawd Wolf's Diary, October 18th and have been a steady couple ever since. This is mostly thanks to Deuce, who is patient towards Cleo's diva-like attitude and paranoia that Deuce would dump her for another. When asked by Operetta what he sees in her, he answered "she just brings out the best in me, you know. Makes me want to be a better Deuce." In "New Ghoul @ School", Deuce became Frankie Stein's first crush because he was nice to her and helped her when Heath Burns wouldn't stop his persistent and awkward flirting on his own. However, Frankie stopped viewing Deuce as a potential boyfriend the moment she found out that he was already dating Cleo, and even helped them get back together after she had accidentally made Cleo believe Deuce was cheating on her. In "Hiss-teria", Deuce's suspicious behavior and Draculaura's misinterpretation of the things she saw led Cleo to erronously believe he was cheating on her with Operetta. After a rather violent confrontation between the two, Operetta decided to steal Deuce from Cleo anyway to get back at her. However, Operetta discovered that Cleo's assessment on her and Deuce's compatibility was correct and she genuinely started to like him. When she made her move though, Deuce politely told her he already had a girlfriend and loved her very much. Touched by this, and aware of Cleo's paranoia, Operetta let go of her pursuit and offered to compose a song on Deuce's behalf in which he could express his feelings for Cleo. In her diary, Rochelle Goyle wrote about her meeting Deuce when the two bumped into each other in the hallways of Monster High. Deuce was surprised to learn he couldn't turn gargoyles into stone and Rochelle fell in love with his beautiful green eyes. Though she knew he had a girlfriend and that she didn't stand a chance, she made sure to get to meet him in the days afterwards. One time even, she had Roux steal Deuce's casketball to lure him to her. Deuce himself has expressed mild interest in Abbey Bominable, lowering his sunglasses to get a better look at her when she started her first day at Monster High in "Back-to-Ghoul". In "Terrifying Telephone", Frankie and Draculaura, and to a lesser extent Clawdeen and Cleo, thought Deuce was cheating on Cleo with Abbey. It turned out that Deuce was meeting with Abbey because she helped him create an ice rink in his backyard for a romantic surprise date with Cleo. In the books, Melody Carver kissed Deuce to get back at Cleo for kissing Jackson Jekyll out of spite towards Melody. Deuce is also often consulted by his male friends when they have trouble with getting or keeping their relationships on track. Gil Webber talked with Deuce about his lies to Lagoona in "HooDoo You Like?", and Clawd Wolf has asked Deuce for help with Draculaura in "Hyde and Shriek" and [[Sweet 1600 diaries|his Sweet 1600 diary]]. DeuceCleodance.png DeuceCleopossessive.png DeuceCleohug.png Deuce in the Monster High books In the Monster High book, Melody kisses Deuce to get back at Cleo for kissing Jackson. This causes a rift in Cleo and Deuce's relationship, but they work through it. When Cleo decides to not go to The Monster Mash, Deuce and Melody go as just friends. When Melody removes Deuce's glasses, he gets angry and leaves the dance. As well as wearing his sunglasses at all times, in the Monster High books Deuce must also always wear a hat in order to hide his snakes. In Ghoul Next Door, he redeems himself to Cleo by giving her a snake (which was his mother's first grey hair), that she names Hissette. Near the end of the second book, he turns Brett to stone thinking he also savotaged the documentry in which he mentioned that his gaze is temporary. In the thrid book, after Ghoul Next Door was savotaged, he and his mother go back to Greece. Deuce's Official Facebook Description Deuce rocks...literally! He’s 16 and the son of Medusa, so be careful not to look into his eyes. Seriously, that’s why he wears those freaky-fab shades all the time. If you look too long into his eyes – poof – you’re stone. Thank goth it’s not permanent. His green reptilian scales and snake mohawk make all the ghouls in school swoon. He loves rocking out to his fave music - rock and metal, of course - and when he’s not winning battle of the bands or playing casketball, he’s probably chillin’ with this two-tailed pet rat Perseus. Clothing How-to-draw-deuce-gorgon-tutorial-drawing.jpg|Deuce basic outfit DeuceSchoolSpirits.png|Deuce Scream Uniform DeuceNGAS.png|Deuce Dawn of the Dance featured in "New Ghoul @ School" Basic {C Deuce wears a red sleeveless shirt with a skull graphic on it, with a gray and white striped vest or a gray hoodie. He has black pants, a black fingerless glove on his left hand, and a black wristband with the Monster High logo on his right wrist and wears classic checkerboard Vans. He always wears red sunglasses to prevent turning friends into rocks. Dawn of the Dance Deuce wears a green collared shirt with polka-dots, a black tie, and a black and white argyle vest with a hood lined with purple, black and grey pinstriped pants and white shoes. Instead of his usual red sunglasses, he wears a pair of gold-rimmed aviator shades. The doll comes with a neon-green iCoffin. Scream Uniform Deuce's basketball uniform is a black sleeveless top with a pink and white trim and a pink v-neck, with shorts with the same trim. He also wears black sneakers with green laces, white socks with black argyle at the top, and green sunglasses. His uniform number is 13. Notes * Deuce was cited as the casketball team captain in the Higher Deaducation ad, a role which was filled by Clawd Wolf in the webisodes. The January 16, 2012, entry in the Gory Gazette, "Spiking Trends in Student New Year Resolutions", revealed that they are co-captains. * In the books, Deuce has an impressive collection of over 300 pairs of sunglasses. * As well as having snake-like eyes, Deuce also has a forked tongue, which can be seen in one of the photos that came with the first wave of ''Dawn of the Dance'' dolls. * It also appears that Deuce can turn inanimate objects to stone, but petrification apparently lasts longer than with living creatures (as seen in "Hatch Me If You Can" and "Varsity Boos"). * He makes a cameo appearance alongside his ghoulfriend Cleo in Draculaura's section of the Higher Deaducation advert. * Deuce's style is based on punk and skater fashion. * Although Deuce appears alongside Cleo in an image of Draculaura's Sweet 1600, he has not had an outfit specially designed for the occasion, and is instead wearing his Dawn of the Dance outfit. * The number of snakes shown on Deuce's head is between 6 and 8. Deuce Gorgon Gallery Deucegooglyeyes.png|Deuce Gorgon googly eyes 2720692 640px.jpg|Close-up of Deuce Casketball.jpg|Deuce Gorgon's School Spirits uniform CCCCCC.jpg|Deuce's Dawn of the Dance promo 4596659743 dd79c1c897.jpg|Deuce and Cleo Deuce Gorgon 1.jpg 61134_161297683887324_100000212790277_529187_4306982_n.jpg|Deuce as he appears in the Fright Song Music Video Cleo and Deuce.jpg|Deuce with Cleo in the Higher Deaducation Advert Screen Break.jpg|Deuce breaks the camera by removing his sunglasses deuce cleo kiss.jpg|Deuce kisses Cleo's cheek in "Talon Show" Deuce no Shades.png|Deuce without his shades on, from "Substitute Creature" 300px-Monsterhigh.jpg MH-Opening-monster-high-19827977-478-290.jpg Youngdeuce.JPG|Deuce as a young boy with his pet Dragon, Smokey. 297292 10150335904172481 225525412480 8542669 858652262 n.jpg deuce0553.jpg Group Hug.png|Cleo's going to be mad... Rrrr.jpg MH9001.PNG ClawdDeuce.jpg CleoandDeuce.png DeuceoftheDance.jpg ITurnPeopleToStone.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Guys Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Plushies Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:Basic Category:Scream Uniform Category:Dawn of the Dance